Was He Really Cheating?
by Rikomuu
Summary: Aoko barged into the room, looking very distressed, teary and confused. Hakuba listened to what she saw, and wondered if Kuroba Kaito really had the gall to cheat on his wife. Aoko glared at the magician. "Kuroba Kaito, how dare you!" Conan quickly intercepted the woman from blowing up any further. "Aoko-chan, it's really not what you think!" [KaiShin] [Fem!Shinichi]
**NOTES** **:**

 **Hello there! This is my second story. Yay.**

 **So yeah. This is the second one, and I'll be posting the third story soon. Also, I WILL make a sequel for "A Letter for Tantei-kun" one of these days, but I'm just being bombarded with plot bunnies that I can't help typing them all up.**

 **I gender bent Shinichi, because…well, I like Fem!Shin. I was considering making Conan's name Edogawa Christie but I just settled for canon.**

 **I also reduced their age gap to 6 years, because...I want to? Hn. Lol.**

 **WARNINGS: OOCness, grammatical errors (not much time to properly proofread), plot holes, things like that.**

 **Despite all that, I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Riko**

* * *

 **Was He Really Cheating?**

0-0-0

Hakuba had been enjoying a great afternoon in his library, drinking tea and rereading _The Sign of Four_ for the nth time, when Nakamori Aoko barged into the room, looking very distressed, teary, and utterly confused. Her hair was a mess−more so than usual−and her eyes were bloodshot and wide with panic.

Hakuba was quick to accommodate.

The half-Brit put down his book on a desk and approached the girl, no, woman. He guided her to one of the cushion seats and sat beside her. "Aoko-kun, what's wrong?"

Soft sobs racked the girl's body, and she sniffled as she brushed away her tears. Hakuba offered her his handkerchief, which she took gratefully. Wiping tear stains off her face, Aoko breathed in and let out a shaky breath. "I-it's Kaito," she started, her voice weak. "I-I saw him at this boutique. He was with a woman..."

Hakuba raised a brow. "And..?" he prodded gently.

Aoko bit her lip and looked at him uneasily. "He was holding her. He kissed her. And she...I'm pretty sure that she's not Conan-chan."

Hakuba's eyes widened in surprise. Did he just hear that...? He shook his head. "Aoko-kun, how are you sure that she's not Conan-chan?"

Aoko pursed her lips before letting out a heavy sigh. "She's taller. Her hair seems a bit longer, and her body is a little different. I didn't see her face but...I-I can't explain properly, but I'm sure that that girl wasn't her!" Aoko shifted uncomfortably for a second or two, before her eyes widened a fraction. "Also I heard Kaito call her name! W-was it Shiori-chan? Or Shiro-chan? Shiina-chan? Argh! I can't remember but I'm sure it doesn't sound anywhere near to 'Conan'!"

Hakuba's brows knitted together in a frown. He thought maybe Aoko was just mistaken, but given the details she saw, it started to seem clear that the magician was committing infidelity. Never had he thought that it would be possible. The indigo-eyed man just seemed too loyal, and Hakuba wondered if Kuroba Kaito really had the gall to cheat on his wife.

Seeing the frown on the half-Brit's face, Aoko once more burst into tears. "O-oh, C-conan-chan, how am I supposed to tell you now? Stupid..! Stupid..! I can't believe that BaKaito would do that!"

Hakuba's frown deepened as he patted the sobbing woman's back.

0-0-0

Hakuba Saguru knew that Kuroba Kaito was insane. He had long suspected−or known would be the better word, he just didn't have proper evidence−that the man was Kaitou KID way back from when they were still teenagers.

Even back then, Kuroba was a daredevil. The magician was childhood friends with someone whose father was the primary person pining for KID's arrest; the childhood friend herself detested the Moonlight Magician; and the guy was acquainted with him, a detective, for heaven's sake! And most of all, Kuroba wasn't the type of person to back down from a challenge, whether it came from someone else or from his own goal setting.

Hakuba knew Kuroba was insane. But he didn't know that he was insane enough to _marry one of KID's detectives_.

Kuroba had been twenty-two years old when he introduced to them his sixteen-year old girlfriend, Edogawa Conan. Not really bothered by the age difference, Aoko and Nakamori-keibu were ecstatic about the news (although Hakuba knew that Conan's mature aura and intelligence helped the Nakamoris accept the relationship quicker).

Hakuba had fought hard to stop himself from face palming back then; KID was dating the KID Killer! Kuroba lost his mind and was practically begging to be arrested, he thought.

But two years passed, and Kuroba didn't land in jail. Hakuba liked to pretend that Conan just didn't notice her boyfriend's night activities, rather than accepting to date a thief. Hakuba liked to pretend that Conan wasn't perceptive enough to be suspicious, although deep down, he knew, he _knew_ that the detective prodigy was too bright and too sharp to not know about KID.

The half-Brit let out a sigh.

Then, on the day after Valentine's Day, he accompanied Aoko and Conan to the mall. The girls were shopping for clothes when Aoko spotted something shiny on the female detective's ring finger. Aoko had squealed so loud back then that she attracted stares from people around them, but the bushy-haired girl paid no mind as she hugged and congratulated Conan on her engagement.

Conan was eighteen when she married a twenty-four year old Kuroba.

The wedding had been massive. It was no surprise, seeing as the bride was The Darling of the Media, the successor of Kudou Shinichi's title to Heisei Holmes and Savior of the Police, the Golden Girl of Division One and the KID Killer; while the groom was the hottest and most sought after entertainer, the Star Magician who Kaitou KID commended for his skills (Hakuba had to snort at that).

Guests of the wedding included Edogawa's surrogate family (the Mouris), the Detective Boys, Haibara Ai, Agasa Hiroshi, Hattori Heiji, Toyama Kazuha, Edogawa's classmates, the whole TMPD and a _lot_ of police officers from different divisions and prefectures, the parents of the presumed deceased Kudou Shinichi, members of FBI and CIA and Interpol; there were also Kuroba's mom (Chikage, who flew from Las Vegas to see her dearest son getting married to an amazing girl), Kounosuke Jii, Kuroba's large circle of friends from school, work colleagues and bosses. Indeed, the attendance was huge, not counting the gigantic number of Conan's and Kuroba's fans waiting outside the ceremony hall.

Hakuba knew the couple was happy. He has seen the looks the two give each other; those were looks of love, trust, care and the deepest affection.

Up to the present, the two were fully in love and completely faithful to each other.

So, for the life of him, Hakuba couldn't comprehend how Kuroba Kaito ever managed to cheat.

How would he confront him?

Oh gods...how were they going to tell Conan about it?

0-0-0

Aoko and Hakuba walked through the pristine white hallways of the hospital. They were on their way to visit Conan, who got some injuries−though nothing life-threatening−because of a particularly long and nasty case.

The two entered the elevator. It had been a week since the boutique incident was witnessed by Aoko, who fidgeted as she rehearsed in her mind on how to tell the woman she had come to see as her sister that her husband was having an affair. Hakuba looked at the nervous lady sympathetically, although, he, too, was nervous and didn't exactly know how to break The News to his fellow detective.

When they got to the door to Conan's room, they froze at the sight they saw through the small peering glass; Kuroba was inside. They saw the magician smile at his wife and kiss her softly before he straightened up and headed to the door. "Hey, you two," Kuroba greeted cheerfully. "Thanks for visiting. Look after her for a while, alright? I'll be back to resupply her with books to read." He chuckled.

Aoko glared at her childhood friend and pushed past him into the room. Kuroba's eyebrows knitted. "What's up with her?"

Hakuba sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just go, Kuroba-kun."

The man in question glanced at Aoko in the room, and then at Hakuba. "...o-kay? Well, see you guys later."

Hakuba watched him go before entering the room in trepidation.

"Hello, Aoko-chan, Hakuba-kun," Conan greeted with a smile, the one that every one of Conan's friends and fans wanted to instinctively protect.

Aoko smiled back, although uneasily. The bushy-haired girl reached to pull Conan into a hug. "C-conan-chan!" Aoko wailed.

The female detective laughed softly. "Whoa there, Aoko-chan. I'm sorry to worry you, but I'm fine now." Conan pulled away from the hug to give Aoko a grin as she adjusted her glasses. However, instead of placating her, Aoko just felt even more anxious. "There...there's something we have to t-tell you..."

Conan tilted her head to the side in curiosity, looking innocent and inquisitive, and the visiting pair almost wanted to collapse on the floor in a pathetic heap, or maybe they could work with the ground swallowing them whole just to get out of the situation. "Yeah?"

Aoko stuttered. "P-please don't...um panic or um...I mean...I mean to say that Kaito is...um...p-promise me first that you won't panic or get stressed...too much or...you see...uh...I saw...I..."

Hakuba placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "You're the panicking one, Aoko-kun." The woman squeezed her eyes shut. "You keep quiet, Hakuba-kun!" she hissed, before turning to Conan once again. "I wanted to tell you that..! I wanted to tell that I saw Kaito in a boutique last week and he..! And he..!"

"And he..?" Conan frowned, and started murmuring to herself. "He did say he went to the boutique again to buy some me some more clothes..." She looked up at Aoko. "What did Kaito do? Did he harass the employees or something? Or did he prank the whole store? Damn."

Hakuba desperately wished that Kaito harassing the employees and pranking were the only things that happened, but he knew more than that.

Aoko gulped. "H-he…Kaito was with…with…" The woman shut her eyes and promptly ran to the corner behind Hakuba. "I-I can't do this! Hakuba-kun, please explain! I just…I can't!"

Conan blinked at Aoko's nervous form. "Aoko-chan..?" Seeing as the bushy-haired girl refused to respond, Conan narrowed her eyes at Hakuba. "Hakuba-kun, what's going on?"

Hakuba took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Straightening himself and trying not to shudder at the other detective's piercing stare, Hakuba muttered, "Aoko-kun saw Kuroba-kun in a boutique holding and kissing another woman."

No response.

Conan was just staring at him blankly.

Aoko and Hakuba waited with bated breaths.

Conan inhaled and exhaled slowly, before snorting in amusement. "Yeah, right. Kaito wouldn't do that."

The visiting pair wanted to crumple and fold; Conan had that much faith in her husband! Aoko felt the increasing urge to beat up Kaito rise with every minute.

Hakuba gulped uncomfortably. "Ah…I'd love to believe that, but Aoko-kun here said that she was quite sure with what she saw. I think there was also a name…somewhere along the lines of Shiori, or Shiina, or something."

0-0-0

Conan reminded herself to kick her husband when she gets discharged. They'd been spotted!

A week ago, while had been working on cold cases in the Kudou Mansion, Haibara paid her a visit. The strawberry-blonde-haired girl announced that she had created another temporary antidote for the Apoptoxin.

Conan had been surprised. She thought that Haibara had stopped working on the antidote years ago because she had built up immunity, and thus, leading her to telling her close friends who were uninformed of her true identity that Kudou Shinichi was most likely dead. Shinichi had already accepted the fact that she wasn't going to be able to turn back to her body, although that isn't to say that she didn't had a bout of depression that she tried hard to disguise as mourning for her supposedly 'dead cousin'; Kaito helped her cope with it, and she was ever grateful for the magician's presence.

The scientist said that, no, she wasn't really researching anymore and it was pure luck that she stumbled upon a new ingredient that might just work, although only temporary.

Conan had agreed to test it. She got into a small fight with Kaito over it, however. He told her that it was dangerous, but Conan responded that she was just curious, and it was only a temporary antidote and it was probably safe; Haibara wouldn't let her test a drug that was _too_ risky, especially since Conan's life was already too established. The magician eventually caved in.

The antidote worked. There wasn't much of a difference. She looked taller, her body was a bit different, and her voice maybe the smallest tinge more mature.

Kaito took her out on a date, then. They didn't bother using extreme disguises, instead opting for simple ones such as scarves and hats. They went around Tokyo, eating in restaurants and going to malls.

It had probably been in a dress boutique when Aoko saw them. Conan had a recollection that Kaito turned clingy and flirty because she refused to try on one of the dresses he wanted to see her in. She also recalled getting a kiss and being called by her nickname, Shin-chan.

The antidote only lasted for five hours, although Conan was happy that Haibara looked glad that it worked somehow.

0-0-0

Conan leveled her visitors with an uncomfortable gaze. "Um…I need to talk to Kaito first…" she murmured. Really, she had to. What excuse were they going to give?

Aoko and Hakuba, however, misinterpreted.

The blond detective cleared his throat. "Well, okay. Looks like you need some space to think about this…incident."

Aoko looked back at her with concern. "So…Conan-chan, we'll go now and, um…get well soon!" The woman stepped forward and gave the bespectacled gal a hug. "Call me, okay?"

Conan fought down a flinch. She smiled uneasily−this did nothing to help ease the worry from her two friends−as she waved at them as the pair left her alone in the room. When the door shut close, the woman turned to stare outside the window beside her bed; her mind was already contemplating on what to do about the situation.

Should she tell them about her identity? She quickly scrapped the idea; no, just _no_. While most of the organization's members were caught, a few were still at large. It wasn't safe to tell them yet. It wouldn't be safe until every last member was put behind bars.

Conan covered her face with her hands. Maybe she should also seek advice and comfort from Ran. The Karate Girl had been the only person she told about her identity after she proclaimed Shinichi's possible passing; Conan wasn't sure if she could take it if she had to see her best friend and childhood friend breakdown from a fake death. Even then, she thought that Ran had the most right to know, since she lied to her, kept her waiting, and worried her immensely.

Conan shook her head; Ran was not an option, since she knew that the woman was stressed and was handling a tough case as a lawyer. She'd rather not bother her best friend at the moment.

Sighing as she moved to lie down on the hospital bed, Conan closed her eyes and decided to wait for Kaito.

That night, after the magician sneaked inside her room after visiting hours, the two of them discussed what to do with the issue, but not before Conan gave her husband a scolding and a half-hearted smack on the shoulder.

0-0-0

"Good afternoon. Come in, you two." Conan opened the door wider and invited her two guests to the living room. When the two sat down on the couch, the female detective smiled at them. "I'll go get some drinks."

It had been three days after Conan got discharged from the hospital. Aoko had been anxiously anticipating a call from her little sister-figure, and when she received it, Conan had invited her and Hakuba to talk in the Kudou Mansion.

Aoko sighed as she leaned back in her seat and looked around the living room. Framed photographs of Kaito and Conan, as well as their other friends, were neatly and stylishly placed around the room. The daughter of the inspector of Division Two let her gaze linger in a particular large photograph; it was a photo of the resident couple. In it, Kaito and Conan were both beaming at the camera and were holding hands, and they were standing on a red traditional bridge and were surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Aoko recognized it from the time they all went on a vacation−courtesy of one Suzuki Sonoko−to the country side.

"I keep hoping that this is a huge misunderstanding…"she murmured, and glanced at Hakuba, who nodded absently as he stared at the large photo.

"Hey, guys!"

The two turned to the newcomer. Kaito grinned as he sat down across the two. Aoko frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Conan entered the area with a tray.

"Hi, honey bun. I'm home." The magician grinned at his wife.

After settling down her load on the coffee table, Conan pecked Kaito on the cheek and sat beside him on the couch. "Welcome back."

Aoko almost made a question on why the couple was still acting like nothing was wrong, when Hakuba beat her to asking.

"So…" the half-Brit started, and stared at his KID suspect with an interrogating look. "I assume you know why we're here, Kuroba-kun. Care to explain what Aoko-kun saw?"

Kaito smirked. "Of course. Aoko saw me in a boutique, holding and kissing a woman she didn't know. Isn't that right?"

Aoko glared at the magician. "Kuroba Kaito, how dare you?!"

Conan quickly intercepted the woman from blowing up any further. "Aoko-chan, it's really not what you think!"

Venom melted off of Aoko's face. The woman turned to Conan with a confused look. "But…but Kaito even admitted that I didn't know who the woman was, and…"

Hakuba pinched the bridge of his nose−it was quickly becoming a habit, he thought. "Please explain this properly, Kuroba-kun, Conan-chan."

The couple looked at each other for a quick moment, before they turned to the two guests. "Well…" the female detective trailed off.

0-0-0

"So…is this lady the one you saw, Aoko?" Kaito grinned as he stepped aside, letting a disguised Conan come into view.

Aoko's and Hakuba's eyes widened. The woman gulped and pointed a finger towards Conan. "Y-yeah! T-that's her..! T-then…then Conan-chan is actually the woman you were with, Kaito?"

The magician nodded, proud of his disguise work on his wife. It wasn't really much of a disguise, though. He made Conan wear elevator shoes to make her taller, put some hair extensions on her, contoured her face to make her look a little older and made Conan wear a little bit of padding at some areas to enhance her…assets.

Kaito quickly used his Poker Face to hide the gleeful smile that threatened to surface as he thought about how Conan's body will continue to mature beautifully; not that he doesn't appreciate her current form. Kaito will always love his favorite detective for who she is, and Conan's good form in the near future is just a bonus.

Unfortunately, his wife can see through his Poker Face easily. Conan shot Kaito a reprimanding glare, and he responded with a sheepish grin.

Hakuba shook himself out of his stupor. He cleared his throat. "So…why would you disguise Conan-chan while you're out on a date? Unless…maybe an undercover mission? But why a date? And if you two are disguising as a couple, it wouldn't do to make her look like that, since she still looks like Conan-chan, only older. And you didn't disguise yourself at all, Kuroba-kun."

Kaito rolled his eyes and gave him a dismissive wave. "Not an undercover mission. We just thought it was fun."

"For fun," the half-Brit deadpanned.

"Don't be a stick-in-the-mud, Hakuba. It had been interesting. Right, Conan?"

"Yeah, yeah," Conan sighed.

Hakuba really didn't get why making your wife look a little older was fun, but he never really understood how the magician's mind worked, so he just added the incident to Kaito's peculiarity and madness.

"Oh, but why would you call her Shiori or Shiina?" Hakuba asked as an afterthought.

Kaito snorted. "What Shiori or Shiina? It's Shin-chan. Short for Shinigami-chan."

Hakuba almost face palmed. Of course. It was a pun for Conan's dead-body attracting curse.

Aoko sniffled, and the other three in the room all turned to her; they almost forgot Aoko being there since she had been so quiet.

"I-I'm so glad that this is all just a misunderstanding!" Aoko wiped her eyes and shot forward to hug Conan. Then, still clinging to her little sister figure, she turned to her childhood friend. "And I'm sorry for doubting your faithfulness to Conan-chan, BaKaito."

"It's alright, Ahouko," Kaito chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad we got this cleared up!" Conan announced, hugging Aoko back. The four of them shared a laugh at the silliness of it all.

0-0-0

 **OMAKE**

"Thank god for Kaitou KID's disguise skills," Conan said as she got out of the bathroom, clad in white and pink pajamas−a gift from Ran−and wiping her damp hair with a towel. She sat beside Kaito on their bed and leaned in to hug him.

Kaito grinned and held her closer, burying his nose in her neck and getting a whiff of the scent of her strawberry shampoo. "I'm glad that Aoko and HakuBastard are looking out for you, though."

Conan shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck. She ran her hand through Kaito's wild but soft locks and giggled. "Same here. They're good people. I'm sure that they now know that you won't dare cheat on me." Conan paused, thoughtful. "Except maybe with Kudou Shinichi. But they don't know that and she's supposed to be dead, anyway."

Kaito chuckled and gently pushed Conan down on the bed. He leaned in and nuzzled her hair. "Silly Tantei-chan. You're one and the same, both Conan and Shinichi, and I love you."

Conan blushed. Damn, it's been years already; when will she get used to Kaito's blunt confessions? She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his.

"I love you too, KID."

Kaito smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Sweet? Humorous? I don't know. HHHH! Help me.**

 **Do tell me if you liked this universe where Kaito married Conan ^ o ^ I'll be glad to write up another story as a sequel, or heck, maybe even a prequel to this one if people liked it.**

 **So I'll be posting my next story soon. It'll be KaiShin again! Yay! I love KaiShin. But one of these days I'll also post a ShinRan story, because I am also fond of that pairing.**

 **Also, I want to tell you that I'll try to make a multi-chaptered story. I want to make it long since I've been plotting the details since last year but never got around to typing it. I originally planned it to be ShinRan but I'm considering turning it to KaiShin. Yeaaah. I'll probably make it KaiShin. (Still, there WILL be ShinRan scenes, though more platonic if not romantic, hehe)**

 **Until next time! Thank you for reading!**

 **-Riko**


End file.
